


To Turn It Into Glory

by fairychangeling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Jotunn Biology (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Thor (Marvel), War Prize Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/pseuds/fairychangeling
Summary: It was glorious to die in the heat of battle.It was not glorious to lie in a soft bed, eating grapes and drinking wine, while an Asgardian prince finished writing his dispatches from the battlefield.**Thor takes the Jotun prince Loki as his war prize.





	To Turn It Into Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punyjotungod](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=punyjotungod).



> Written for punyjotungod as part of the Thorki secret santa exchange.
> 
> I hope you like this!
> 
> I had some fun playing around with Jotun biology. It's all fantasy, so why shouldn't Loki be easy to fuck?

The Jotun were ugly creatures.

Thor had never found them attractive, but this little runt was different.

He was no bald giant made of ice. He looked as if he had been moulded from the snow, delicate and fragile, with a full head of long black hair. His eyes blazed with fury, but he was bound and gagged and there was nothing he could do regarding his predicament.

Thor circled him, inspecting him. There was no inch of the Jotun kept from him.

The runt had been stripped as had all other prisoners. It was not as if Jotun wore many clothes to begin with but it was the protocol with captured warriors.

It was done for protection, to ensure they had no hidden weapons on them, and for humiliation. They were stripped bare of their clothing the same as they were symbolically stripped of their freedom. The next clothing they were given would be Asgardian made and it would be another symbol, this one of enslavement.

“Where did you find him?” Thor asked, stopping behind the Jotun, speaking over his head to the soldiers who had brought this little prisoner to him.

“In the Citadel,” one of them said. “He nearly brought the gate crashing down on our heads.”

“How?”

“He’s a magic user.”

The words were said with disdain.

Magic was cheating, depriving the men of an honourable fight. No one wanted to die at the hands of a magic user.

“Get him on his hands and knees,” Thor instructed.

It took two soldiers to pin the runt in the position Thor required. Even in chains, he was a wriggly thing.

When they’d finally subdued him, it was with his shoulders pinned down in the dirt and his hips raised. In this position, he was on display to Thor, unable to hide himself.

His cock and balls were small and completely hairless. Thor wondered if he was even fertile. It was a passing thought; Thor was not interested in breeding Jotun runts or playing with the little creature’s cock. He was only interested in the Jotun’s hole.

It looked as tight as Thor had hoped it would be.

The runt hadn’t been ruined by any of his kinfolk.

Thor gripped the Jotun’s hip, feeling the creature stiffen beneath him.

“I’ve heard that Jotun boys have holes as wet and welcoming as any cunt,” he said conversationally.

The soldiers laughed. They had all heard the stories.

Thor grinned. He leaned forward, his next words meant only for the runt.

“Is that true, Prince Loki?”

**

_“You should be grateful to die by the sword.”_

That was what Loki’s father had always told him. It was glorious to die in the heat of battle.

It was not glorious to lie in a soft bed, eating grapes and drinking wine, while an Asgardian prince finished writing his dispatches from the battlefield.

Loki shoved another grape into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

His father and his brothers would have demanded death. They would never have accepted the fate Loki had accepted.

If they had been alive to hear what Prince Thor wanted from him, they would have howled in despair.

Loki - comfortable and warm, freshly washed and only naked now for the ease of his debauchery - could hardly see what the issue was.

Honour was a thing men could afford to have when they were safe.

Loki was happy to be a war prize and happy to live.

His life with the Asgardian Prince would hardly be the most arduous. It could ever be better than his life in Jotunheim.

Thor stirred at his desk, setting down his quill, and Loki tried not to look too eager and attentive to his new master.

“What should I call you?” he asked, reclining back on the lushly pillowed bed.

Thor had commanded more pillows be bought in for him. He had commanded his guards make Loki as comfortable as possible.

Loki might be chained to the bed, but it was a luxurious bed.

Thor looked him over, a smile stretching across his face as he took in Loki’s nude form.

“You may call me Thor when we are alone together,” he said, getting up and crossing the room to stand before Loki. “And when we are in public you may call me ‘My Prince’.”

Loki nodded.

Thor stroked a hand through his hair, smiling down at him.

“You really are the prettiest Jotun,” he said.

Loki ducked his head.

No one had ever thought him pretty before. He had been only a runt to them.

He had not possessed the desirable qualities of a Jotun. He was not strapping and tall. He was too small, too delicate. He was a weakling and he had proved that at his willingness to roll over and appease the Asgardian who’d claimed him.

Loki sighed softly and leaned into Thor’s touch.

He wasn’t a very good example of a Jotun, but he could be a good thrall for Thor instead.

“Open your mouth,” Thor instructed.

Loki did as he was told.

The height of the bed was just the right height for Thor to fuck his mouth from. Thor’s cock was big. Loki could hardly fit it in his mouth, his jaw ached with the stretch, but the Prince guided him, holding Loki’s head in place so he could fuck him as he wanted.

Loki was a quick study and the Prince did not seem to mind that Loki was inexperienced.

“Look at me,” he said and Loki did.

He looked up and saw just how undone he’d made the Asgardian Prince. Thor couldn’t keep his eyes off him. He rolled his hips, sliding his cock slowly between Loki’s stretched lips, and groaned in pleasure.

“So beautiful.”

Loki tried his best to be pliant, to let Thor use him as he wanted, to hear more of Thor’s praises.

It was nectar to him, as potent as the wine he’d been drinking. He wanted more of Thor’s sweet words.

“I could come in your mouth,” Thor muttered, speaking to himself. “Or over your face.”

Loki, his mouth full of cock, only hummed a soft agreement to both the suggestions.

“But I do want to fuck your hole.”

Thor wound his fingers in Loki’s hair, tugging him backwards. His cock, shiny and slick, slipped from between Loki’s lips. In the next instant, he’d flipped Loki over onto his front.

Loki gasped for breath, his head swimming.

The way Thor touched him - without restraint, manhandling him, pushing Loki into any and all positions he liked - lit a fire in Loki. Thor was unstoppable, not that Loki would have wanted him to stop. He wanted to be the centre of Thor’s attention, the one he desired above all else.

Thor shoved his legs apart and dragged Loki to the edge of the bed. He pressed his wet cock against Loki’s backside, rubbing himself between Loki’s cheeks.

“Now tell me, Loki, is it true that I don’t need to stretch you? That you don’t need oil?”

Loki nodded.

He arched up, pushing his hips back so Thor could see that the rumours he’d heard about Jotun were true. His hole was already slick and wet.

He heard Thor’s intake of breath behind him and then Thor’s hands stroked over his hips, this touch softer, reverential even.

“You are truly the most wonderful prize, Loki.”

Loki basked in the attention.

Then the head of Thor’s cock - hot and heavy - pressed against him. Loki reached for the nearest pillow, pulling it tight against his chest. He bit it as Thor entered him, muffling his cries into the soft silk covering.

Thor was so thick, so wide. He stretched Loki open in what felt like an endless slide.

It hurt and his eyes stung with tears, but he had never felt so good before. Loki was caught somewhere between pain and pleasure.

His body opened to Thor, taking him in as if this was what Loki had been made for.

Maybe this had always been what the fates had foreseen for him and maybe that was why they had made Loki a runtling. He had always been meant for Thor. He had been meant for Thor to fuck and use, to claim completely as his own.

Thor sunk to the hilt inside him and Loki trembled, overwhelmed by the feeling of Thor inside him.

His own cock, small and neglected, thickened between his legs.

It should have been shameful to enjoy this, but Loki was past shame now.

Thor fucked him then, gripping his hips tight enough to leave bruises. He pulled almost completely out, only to slam back inside Loki with a ferocity that left Loki howling. Each of his thrusts hit a spot inside Loki that made this humiliation pleasurable and had Loki squirming back against him for more.

Vaguely Loki was aware that they would be heard. Everyone who came near the Prince’s tent would know what he was doing to his pretty war prize. They would hear how thoroughly Loki was claimed and how thoroughly he had been taught his place.

That knowledge, coupled with a brutal thrust from Thor, had Loki sobbing into the pillow beneath him, coming so hard he felt he couldn’t breath.

“My beautiful prize,” Thor murmured.

His soft words were soothing, but his rhythm didn’t falter. All Loki could do was take what he was given and he found himself grateful for it.

He wanted this far more than any promised glory on the battlefield.

The glory Loki wanted was found in the bed of this Asgardian Prince.


End file.
